Something in the way
by loversrebellion
Summary: Cat loves Tori but tries not to for Jade who will she choose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something in the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, end of story

Cat's POV

"I hate Tori" I whisper to myself trying to fool myself. It just isn't working but if Jade ever found out she would hate me more than she does now. Tori is a good friend but just too good she is a better friend than Jade. Of course Jade hates everyone but Beck so when Beck had to move back to Canada. She was heartbroken and wouldn't let anyone help her. Most of the guys at Hollywood arts already stopped trying to make her theirs. And the ones that didn't stop were handled by Andre. "Cat, dinner is ready!" my mom yells at me "not hungry!" I yell back. I hate eating dinner with my parents it's not like they pay attention to me anyway. I just couldn't deal with the awkward table conversations anymore. My phone interrupts my thoughts when I look at it and see Tori's name I hesitate at first but then I realize I need someone to talk to. So I answer it "hey Cat, are you hungry" is the first thing she says I nod but I know she cant see me so I whisper "yes I am" she asks me "Then do you want to go out to eat with me?" I cant help but shout "Yes!" I can hear her laugh then say "Ok then its a date get dressed and wait for me outside your house." I cant help but yell again "Ok!" then I hang up and realize she said it was a date. But it would be stupid of me to think serious of that. I hardly ever think serious unless its important. I must think this is important but it shouldn't be she is just taking me out to eat as friends nothing else right? I have to ask myself then I answer to myself yeah just as friends. I hurry and get dressed and go downstairs. "where are you going?" my father asks "just out with my friend" I say he tells me "which one it better not be Jade." I shout "no its not Jade its Tori" he just nods and waves me out the house. So I walk out the house and see Tori I can see I big smile on her face and cant help but smile myself then run to the car and get in. she asks again "So are you really hungry?" I shake my head and answer "I just wanted to get out of the house, I wanted to be with you." She smiles again she makes me so happy even more happy then Jade used to make me before she met Beck. I try to shake the thought out of my head I don't want to think about her when I'm with Tori. It ruins a lot when I do she asks then "So what do you want to do then?" I tilt my head and think then yell "oh oh I know how about your house, we can watch movies and eat popcorn." I smile she smiles too then says "Ok lets do that sounds fun to me." We finally drive off to her house once we get inside the first thing I do is lay on the couch. She smiles then walks to her kitchen to pop some popcorn she yells over the sound of the popcorn popping "do you want to go to my room instead?" I answer "sure a bed is more comfortable anyway" she laughs and says "yeah it is" once the popcorn is done she walks over to me and takes my hand. I rush up and she laughs and runs us upstairs to her room I sit down on her bed and she asks me while handing me the popcorn. "What movie do you want to watch?" I answer "Sucker Punch! I heard it was good but I only got to watch little parts of it." She smiles then says "Ok anything for my Cat" I smile the biggest I have ever before and blush. She puts the movie in then sits by me the movie is so great I'm nearly on the edge of the bed Tori is just smiling at me the whole time. And I can feel myself blushing everytime I notice which means I am blushing the whole time. At the end it's sad I nearly feel myself about to cry Tori seems to see and she grabs me wrapping her arms around me and setting her chin on my shoulder. "It's just a movie, I'm here" she whispers into my ear. I just whisper back "I love you, Tori" and I know I'm not trying to fool myself this time. She whispers it back " I love you too Cat I always have." I lean more back into her to deepen our touch and my phone interrupts us I look at it and see Jade's name I frown and answer it. "Hello Cat can we meet somewhere I really need someone to talk to." she clears her voice like to correct herself then says "No Cat I need you" Tori seems to hear and whispers "go, I trust you and she needs you." I nod and ask Jade "where do you want to meet" she sighs then whispers "my house"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Complicated

Disclaimer: I wish I did own victorious but I don't sadly

Jades POV

I pace my room and all I can think about is Beck and Cat, the only two things that really matter anymore other than Andre. I pretty much hate everyone else especially Tori that so perfect friend stealer. Trying to steal Cat from me that's why I need Cat here for me to tell her how I really feel because I know she thinks I hate her. And I don't not at all I just hated how easily I fell for her I fell faster for her than Beck. It just scared me a lot and I don't get scared easily I hear a knock at my door so I rush down my stairs to it. I swing the door open and I see Cat there looking scared as I am. I pull her in as gently and as fast as I can and close the door slowly so I wont scare her too much. I don't let go of her hand though we both sit down and she stares at me with those curious and scared eyes so I start. "Cat, im sorry if it seems like I started to hate you when I met Beck. Just know that isn't true at all because im in love with you. I always have been do you trust me." She nods and whispers "Yes I always have Jade and I love you too but I also love Tori too." I feel anger and relief fill me I feel anger because of Tori and I feel relief because Cat still loves me back. I ask "why Tori" she whispers "Because she was there for me when you weren't and trust me. I tried not to feel the same for her for you but I just couldn't. Because when I tried to hold those feelings back it hurt." I nod feeling guilt for not being there for Cat she hugs me and I hug her back we stay like that for a while until we break apart. I whisper again "I really love you Cat" because I really want her to believe me. She asks "Why are you just telling me now is it because of Beck leaving or seeing me with Tori all the time." I then confess " It was because of both of those reasons" She nods and I pull her closer as she walks closer and I kiss her she tries not to kiss back but ends up doing so. She pushes me away and whispers "Sorry I can't do this Jade im with Tori." I back away before I get too heated up. I whisper "I had your heart first Cat and I need you can't you see I have no one else." she shakes her head and whispers back "Yes I know you had my heart first but you also broke it first." I say "No Cat im so sorry, I know I was wrong but I need you." Cat yells "You weren't there for me when I needed you so give me a reason why I should stay here with you." I tell her "Because I really love you and im sorry I promise you I will never do it again." Cat grabs my arm and then stares into my eyes I shake then whisper "I fell for you faster then I did Beck." She loosens up after I say that but she then whispers "Tori trusts me Jade im sorry I can only be your friend." I nod even though it hurts and tell her "At least I still have you" I smile and I haven't smiled in a long time. And Cat knows that so she smiles back "I have to call Tori to tell her im staying with you tonight, Ok." I nod and im happy that she is choosing me over Tori tonight. After she hangs up she comes over to sit back down with me I turn on the tv then lay my head on her shoulder. And I just cant stop smiling and for once I stop thinking about Beck. For once im happy again she finally lays her head down on mine and whispers to me. "Does it hurt finally wanting something you can't have." I whisper back "It sure does but it is sure worth it if I still have you by my side." She tells me "You will have me forever do you trust me." I smile then nod and whisper "Yes I do trust you with all my heart Cat." She then smiles and whispers "It's nice to see this side of you again Jade." I smile at the sound of her voice saying my name her voice so so smooth. I'm not going to let Tori take her away from me though I can't let that happen. This has turned into a game Tori is the competitor and Cat is the prize. And I'm going to win her once again but this time im not letting go or losing her to anyone. Cat looks at me with her innocent eyes and ask "What are you thinking about you have your cute thinking face on." She smiles then pokes my cheeks there's the old Cat back I tell her "I'm thinking about you and only you nothing else matters." Not even Beck right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I dream about owning Victorious but it will never happen so oh well here's my story to cheer me up

Tori POV

Yeah I have accepted that Cat is staying with Jade tonight and I'm going to be staying here alone. I try not to hate Jade because I barely know her all I know is she hurt Cat. Which makes me mad I know I always had feelings for Cat but I never knew she felt the same. Im just glad she does and I trust her to be alone with Jade but I don't trust Jade at all. I always wondered why Jade hated me since the first day I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. She thought I wanted Beck he was cute and all but when I met Cat I knew I wanted her. I guess that was worse than me wanting Beck. I'm finally putting the pieces together when I touched Beck or hugged him Jade insulted me. But when I touched Cat or hugged her Jade nearly always tried to kill me. I should have known why when Beck moved back to Canada Jade was trying to push Cat because she knew the wanted her more than Beck. I was the one there for Cat when she needed someone other than Robbie and Andre who paid more attention to Jade. Because they didn't know Cat's side of the story Cat's story was that her and Jade where romantically together. Before Beck came and Jade cheated on her with him. When Cat found out she came to me when Robbie and Andre were congratulating Jade and Beck. Jade acted like she didn't care and she started treating Cat like crap. And everytime I stuck up for Cat Jade told me to stay out if it and of course I didn't but I know that wasn't the reason why she hated me from the start. But I did soon find out it was something about her feelings for Cat. And now Jade is apologizing and confessing her true love for Cat probably hoping to win her back and this is making me jealous. I know that Cat fell in love with Jade first and still was in love with her when she met me. She always has been and I accepted it because I knew that Jade was Cat's first love and I know she was hurting. And what makes me mad the most is that Jade kept Cat as a little secret. As she acted like she hated her but actually really loved her. I fall asleep from all my thinking and I wake up from the sound of my phone ringing and it's Cat I hurry and answer. "Hello Cat" I shout "It's Jade" I hear a voice say and I realize it is Jade "What do you want?" I growl she laughs and says "I want you to leave Cat alone, she is mine." I yell "Where is Cat!" her voice gets serious and she says "She is asleep and you know she still loves me more than you." "No she doesn't she loves us equally and plus, I was the one there for her when you were acting like a total bitch to her." She growls than shouts "You don't know anything" I yell "I know you cheated on her with Beck and you were her first love and you ruined that you really hurt her I would never do that to her." She lowers her voice and says "I was scared ok now fucking stay out of me and Cat's life." I tell her "You know Cat isn't going to want me out of her life, I was the one that helped her when no one else did." She sighs then says "Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't ok I appreciate it, but I have loved her longer than you." I calm down and say "Your welcome and I know you have love Cat before me but you can't say you love her more than me." There is a long pause before she says "Your right I can't, I'm just jealous of how fast she fell for you when I left." I sigh then confess "Yeah well I'm jealous of how she never got over you." I hear her laugh then say "yeah ok good" I sigh again and say "yeah whatever, bye" she laughs then says "bye" I hang up and think about Cat like I always do I ask myself who is she going to choose in the end. And I frown beginning to doubt myself "Wonder if she chooses Jade." I whisper to myself then I hurry and get dressed for school I put my headphones on and head to my car. Getting in I notice Cat standing in front of my car smiling I smile back and wave my hand for her to get in so she does. "I..." I try to say something but Cat cuts me off by telling me "I'm sorry Tori" I turn down my iPod so I can hear her. She just smiles and kisses me and we drive off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Confused

Disclaimer: Haha funny thing, I don't own anything but this story

Cat POV

I left Jade this morning to be with Tori, because I feel guilty for leaving Tori in the first place. But I'm glad I got to help Jade like she used to help me. I got to feel her true emotions for me again instead of her lying to me by hurting me but those days are over hopefully. No I second guess, those days _are_ over they really _are_ I convince myself. I walk in the school holding Tori's hand and it feels great Tori makes me feel safe. Like when Jade was with Beck it was like Tori was the really pretty prince charming that saved me from the evil dragon. But now Jade is a nice dragon, Tori still doesn't believe that though. She feels that she still needs to protect me. She wants me to ride away on her pretty white horse. But for now we have to stay here as I try to decide who to choose. Because even I know that I'm going to have to soon enough but I just want to enjoy holding Tori's hand for now. As we walk in Sikowit's class I see beautiful Jade writing something down but she quickly looks up when Sikowit's announces me and Tori's name. She frowns and I notice I'm still holding Tori's hand Tori tightens her grip on me when she sees Jade. "Why don't you two find your seats and let's begin" Sikowit's announces I sit by Jade and smile she smiles back. I whisper "Sorry Jade, I had to go back to Tori's this morning." She grabs my other open hand and whispers back "It's Ok Cat, I'm just glad you forgive me." I nod and Tori seems to notice me and Jade so she pulls me closer to her, and it loosens Jade's grip on my hand. While in class it seems like forever I just want to get out of there before Jade and Tori end up killing each other. When the bell rings Tori kisses me bye and the classroom gasps. I blush, Jade sees a boy looking a me like he is about to insult me but she glares at him hard. He just walks off and I hug Jade she whispers in my ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." I smile and hug her tighter "Thank you Jade" I say we walk out of the classroom but before I can go to my next class. Jade grabs my wrist and takes me to the janitors closet. Where we had our first kiss I can honestly feel my heart about to explode I am so nervous. She finally closes the door and I give her my confused look, she laughs and says "Do you remember our first time in here." I nod and whisper "Of course I do I never forgot, how could I." She walks closer and I start she shake when she touches my cheek. She slowly puts her lips by my ear and softly whispers "Don't be scared I won't hurt you, don't you trust me." I nod and start to remember the first time me and Jade made love, I start to relax. As Jade starts to touch me moving her hands slowly up and down my hips. I give in and kiss her I put my arms around the back of her neck and I loosen. I just want to feel like me used to and as guilty as it sounds I don't want to think about to Tori right now. She breaks the kiss and ask. "Do you want to see what I was writing on my paper, when you came in Sikowit's class." I nod and she reaches and her pocket and gives me the paper I unwrap it fast like it's a Christmas gift. When I finally open it all the way I see my name and Jade's written a big heart with black wings flying in the sky. I smile and feel like I'm about to cry she whispers. "That's how you make me feel like, you make me like I can fly with my dark wings." A tear falls down my cheek and she puts her arms round my waist and pulls me closer. My arms stay around her neck and I pull her closer too and she kisses my tears. I whisper to her "You make me feel the same too." She smiles then says "But you can fly without me too, you are a angel with white wings." She pauses then continues "You help me grow my wings, you have taught me how to fly. Without you I would be lying on the ground, without happiness, without love." I smile and whisper "I never knew you were so poetic." She smiles then whisper back "Neither did I." She kisses me and we begin to fly to our happy place. "Cat!" I hear Tori's voice and hurry up and break apart from Jade. I turn and look at the open door and I see Tori's tears start to fall down her cheeks to the ground. And that's where I am now I have fallen to the ground my wings tearing apart. I don't deserve them I have just hurted Tori. I don't deserve to fly to a happy place now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trust and Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but this story

Jade POV

"Tori!" I hear Cat cry this is really hurting me that she can't choose. Cat runs after Tori and leaves me here alone I'm used to being alone but this time. It feels so much worse than that, I wish Tori never came here. I wish that I never met Beck if I would have known that he was just going to leave me from the beginning. I would have never cheated on Cat I should have never did it anyway. I walk out of the janitor's closet and everyone is staring at me. I feel all my anger build up inside of me and I try to run off before it comes out. But someone grabs my arm and tugs me around I scream. "What do you want? Just leave me alone, let me go." It's Andre but I just don't want to talk to anyone but Cat. "Jade, calm down talk to me." He says to me but I yank free and all my anger and pain that is running through me comes out and I can't control it. I let my emotions out all my truth. "Andre, I cheated on Cat with Beck and now she is with Tori. Please Andre I need her back." He pauses for a moment and the whole school is staring hard at me. Andre glares at him but that is my job, I'm just too weak. Most back off and mind there own business. And the rest stay and watch. "Come on lets go, Jade." I follow behind him as he has my hand in a tight grip. We get in his car and he drives off I ask. "Where are we going?" He says "my house" the same thing I said to Cat that one night. And I can't help but letting tears fall down my face. When we get there he drags me inside closes the door quickly. "Beck told me to protect you before he left." He tells me I shout "I don't need no one but Cat!" I try to run outside his house but he quickly grabs me. "Stop Andre please just let me go home." He shakes his head and whispers "No, you just need someone you can trust and comfort you." I yell "that's Cat, I need Cat." He just grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I try to pull away punching at his chest and he just hugs me tighter. "I know you hurt Jade. That's why you turn out all angry outside because inside your hurting." I finally give up on trying to run away and I loosen and hug him back. He sits me down on his couch and walks over to his piano. I just lay down and listen to him sing and play the piano but all I hear is mumbling, but it sounds beautiful. I fall asleep and see Cat and me dancing in the clouds I see her hair blowing in the wind. I see her arms around my neck and her body pressed against mine. We are just dancing in circles and we begin to grow wings. I wake up seeing someone carrying me upstairs and I notice its my house. And it's Andre he lays me carefully on my bed then sits by me. "I'm here for you when Cat or Beck isn't, Ok." He whispers to me I nod, Andre was always my best friend besides Cat but that doesn't count because she was my lover. So Andre was my only true best friend. He kisses me on my forehead then walks out of my room. He is more like a brother to me other than a best friend. I can't go asleep because I'm thinking of Cat she has made me the most happiest. And I am grateful for her, without her I would have never found my happy place in the clouds. But eventually I do fall asleep because Andre comes back and sings to me again. And again all I hear is beautiful mumbling "Jade! Jade!" I hear Cat's voice so I rush up but it's only Andre. "Jade get ready for school." He tells me I nod and he walks out as I start to get dressed after I'm done I walk downstairs and smell food. I smile as I see Andre cooking breakfast. "Sit down I made something to eat." He says I laugh then say "Yeah I can see and smell that." He just laughs too and gives me a plate with pancakes and eggs on it. Then he gives me a cup of orange juice I smile and confess "It's been a while since anyone has made me anything to eat." He frowns then smiles and says. "Well at least now you have my cooking." I smile and finish eating he drives us to school. But I'm scared to get out of the car because I see Cat following Tori into the building. He frowns then says to me. "C,mon Jade it's a new day let's just say what happens, don't be afraid." I nod and get out of the car then whisper to myself. "Yeah, don't be afraid, Jade." I walk into the school and Andre is right behind me. So I feel safe we walk in Sikowit's class and I see Cat and Tori on the small stage acting something out. And I feel my heart fill with all sorts of emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious but I do own this Victorious story

Tori POV

I take a deep breath as I know I am about to come out to the classroom. I can't hold these feelings in anymore Cat just needs to know I start to say. "Cat I love you with all my heart but it breaks me when you choose Jade." The whole classroom stops yapping and starts to listen. Cat looks at me with guilt in her eyes but I can tell she isn't afraid to speak, she isn't afraid to tell me how she feels. "Tori, I love you too and I'm grateful for you always being there for me when no one else was." She says I then ask her. "Then why do you keep choosing Jade." She shakes her head then speaks up and says "I can't choose, you too are making this too hard for me." I see Cat turn her head to the open door and there is Jade and Andre. "Cat! I love you too, and I'm not trying to make this hard for you but you need to choose. Because you are hurting all three of us." Jade shouts to Cat I frown because I really want her to stay out of it but I really need her to speak up too. Because she is a part of this but I still don't like her at all. "Stop pressuring her to choose you!" I yell at Jade it just spills out she glares at me then yells back. "Look who is talking!" Cat just shakes her head hard and then screams. "No, don't fight please I'm sorry." Jade yells at me. "Now look what you are doing Cat now thinks she is the blame when she's not!" I yell back "No it isn't her fault it's yours for breaking her heart and cheating on her." She starts to come at me but Andre pulls her back, and Cat puts her arm around mine to hold me back too. But we both break loose and I rush up on her then push her to the wall. I have never been filled with so much anger. I have never felt this strong, never felt this need to protect someone but for Cat this is different. She makes me feel more than just happiness she makes me feel so much more than just love. Jade tries to push me off instead she just says. "Can't you see that you are just a rebound, she is mine not yours Tori she has always been mine." Cat yells "No Tori that isn't true trust me that isn't true at all." Cat looks like she is about to cry. So I let go of Jade I don't want to hurt Cat by hurting Jade. Even though I hate Jade and want to make her feel what Cat did when she broke her heart. But I just can't because that would make Cat hurt even more. Cat hugs me hard and I hug her back I see the anger, hurt, and jealousy in Jade's eyes. But I don't give a damn about her I just want to take Cat home and make her feel safe. Jade yells "Why didn't you hit me! Do you think I'm no competition? That I'm just going to let you have her that easily! I fight for what I want and need! And I need Cat!" She starts to cry but I feel no guilt at all she made Cat cry all those painful tears now it's her turn. Cat lets go off me and walks over to Jade then whispers to her. "Jade I will always love you just know that but you have to give me a chance. To be happy with someone else other than you." She then wipes Jade's tears away from her left eye then kisses the tears away on her right eye. Jade nods then whispers to Cat "I just want you to be happy, Cat because I love you with all my heart." Cat smiles then hugs Jade, Jade hugs back and smiles too. Cat whispers to Jade "You have always had your wings I just taught you how to fly. And together we found the happy place." Jade kisses Cat and Cat kisses her back I feel jealousy but I calm down because I know she is choosing me. When they break apart the bell rings but the classroom stays there and I even forgot they were even here. Cat tells Jade "I'm not leaving you Jade you are still my favorite friend." Jade nods and smiles as Cat hands her a paper. As Jade unwraps it Cat takes my hand and we walk out of the classroom. To my car I ask "What did that paper say?" She just shakes her head and kisses me. For the first real time I feel that I am actually protecting me or maybe all this time she was protecting me. She is helping me grow my wings just like she helped Jade. Now I just want to fly away from here with her. Before I met Cat I felt like a bird trapped in a cage but Cat is that other pretty bird that has set me free. I now understand why Jade thought she always had to fight for Cat. I now understand why Jade never gave up. Because Cat never gives up on anyone that's why we will never let her go or ever let her be alone ever again. The End


End file.
